


Wet

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: Where Jiwon tries to help Junhoe to OVERCUM his fear of DEEP water





	Wet

Junhoe was staring blankly into the pool when he realized someone was watching him and he jumped, startled at not being alone as he thought and caught his breath.

Jiwon smiled back at him “Hi there ~”

“H-hi hyung” Junhoe replied

"Why didn't you call me and let me know you were coming?" Jiwon asked him as he stood smiling sheepishly. 

"I wanted to surprise you."

“you missed me this much that you visited me here?

“YES! ~ I mean NO, I –I”

Jiwon chuckled “sooooo … what are you doing here … are you going to swim or something?”

“uhh – I am.. But unfortunately, I’m a bit afraid of deep water and – “

“let me help you with that” Jiwon said he didn’t even give Junhoe a chance to finish what he’s saying

Junhoe blushed and said “no hyung, it’s okay” and turn his back to Jiwon

Jiwon pouts and he put his hands on Junhoe’s waist “come on, let me help you”

Junhoe froze and gasped from Jiwon’s touch “h-hyu-“he’s just standing there with his back to Jiwon, not moving, saying nothing. Jiwon moved one hand down along the side of his ass, down the smooth thigh to just above the knee then moved it back upward, along the thigh back over the side of his ass over Junhoe’s clothes till he once again held him by the waist. 

Jiwon moved up closer standing on the step one down from Junhoe, their bodies nearly touching. Leaning forward till his head hovered over Junhoe’s shoulder he whispered quietly.

“You want me to stop?”

Junhoe shook his head no.

“then… come with me”

Junhoe nodded then slowly began to undress, pulling his shirt off then undoing his shorts letting them drop to his ankles and kicking them carelessly off to the side.

Junhoe stood naked while Jiwon smiled nodding towards the pool.

“Come on, jump in.”

For a few minutes Junhoe swam around the pool keeping his distance from Jiwon who knew he was probably nervous. This had to be the first time Junhoe had been with another guy the way he was so nervous acting.

Jiwon watched how Junhoe swam underwater, then a slow breast stroke to the far side then finally, coming back towards him, Junhoe swam on his back his body breaking out of the pool’s surface, hardening cock moving in the water as he moved toward Jiwon.

Jiwon pushed off and met him half way standing on the bottom and slipping his arms underneath the boy when he moved up next to him. Junhoe stopped and let Jiwon support him, holding his body up where his chest, stomach and cock were above the surface.

And Jiwon leaned over and kissed Junhoe, gently at first, that first touch seeming to awaken him, to make him suddenly aware of the sexual atmosphere that existed between them, and Junhoe kissed back, passionately, a sense of urgency he had never displayed before, in any way. Jiwon floated Junhoe to the steps, brought his body up to the side of the pool pushing Junhoe to lean back as he moved up between the boy’s legs nuzzling his nose and mouth along the spread thighs, along the sac and the side of his cock, it’s growing thicker and longer with every touch. He took the shaft in his hand, felt the girth of it as he held it up kissing the head, tonguing it tasting the drool from the slit then pressing his lips to it letting it sink into his mouth.

“uhm” Junhoe moaned, arms tensed up tight on either side of his body as he felt his cock sink into Jiwon’s warm slick mouth. As Jiwon moved on his cock, up to the head then down nearly to the shaft’s base he fought the urge to pump his hips, to thrust upward in Jiwon’s mouth. Jiwon moved faster on his cock till he struggled with his arousal, the desire for release. He put his hands on Jiwon’s head, felt the short stubble of Jiwon’s hair with each palm as he pushed downward.

“Oh…Jiwon… hyung please” Junhoe cried out, unable to hold back any longer, his cock releasing into the suctioning mouth.

Jiwon sucked greedily on the spurting cock capturing each wad, letting it fill his mouth before swallowing.

Spent, Junhoe lay back on the side of the pool, his stomach rising and falling with his heavy breathing. He stayed hard, his cock pointing upward hovering over his abdomen flexing up and down with his continued arousal. Jiwon stayed still for a moment, hovering over Junhoe’s crotch wondering if he was ready for more, if Junhoe was willing to go further.

Junhoe eased up on his elbows and looked down at Jiwon, his eyes almost glassed over fueled by his desire.

“Will you…put it in me hyung?” Junhoe whispered as he moved his legs apart, a little more open to Jiwon.

Jiwon smirks and moved up slowly over Junhoe, like a predator stalking his prey, his arms under each leg bringing them upward then back folding Junhoe in half, ass turned upward spread open. Jiwon moved upward till his cock touched Junhoe’s ass and he worked his hips dragging it along the smooth line that ran down along the cleft to the opening to Junhoe’s body. Out of the water only a short time his cock quickly drooled till the head was wet leaving a slick trail along Junhoe’s ass. He worked it over Junhoe’s opening over and over till it was slick, wet, his cock gliding smoothly over it with his every move. He rose up and positioned his cock to Junhoe’s opening then pressed downward with the weight of his body.

“Oh Jiwon…please” Junhoe begged as he pushed upward with his hips. He pleaded for Jiwon to fuck him, to push it inside his hole, animated in a way that shocked Jiwon with this wanton desire to be fucked.

"fuch Junhoe, you’re so hot like this begging” It aroused Jiwon till he couldn’t take it, his lust overpowering, as he pushed down with his hips breaching the tight opening and penetrating Junhoe, his cock stretching him open as it slid inward inch after inch. Junhoe hugged their bodies together hands moved up and down Jiwon’s back then down to his ass cupping each cheek pulling Jiwon down into his body till they were pressed tightly together.

“Fuck… just fuck me hyung, it feels so good uh” Junhoe begged.

Jiwon worked his hips pumping Junhoe’s hole, building up his pace till his cock piston roughly through the tight opening. He thrust deeply each time, burying himself feeling Junhoe’s hole milk his cock, bringing him quickly to a state of arousal he had not been in for a long time. He rose up and pushed Junhoe’s arms down holding them down by the wrist as he undulated over the prone body, fucking it with all his strength. He thrust inward harder and harder, till Junhoe rocked roughly beneath him with his hips smacking against Junhoe’s ass.

The sound echoed over the pool, their rough fuck, so physical, one body against the other.

Junhoe’s cock leaked a pool on his stomach as Jiwon’s body rubbed against it, pressed downward on it with every inward thrust. Their stomachs grew slick with the drool as Jiwon’s cock continued to piston in Junhoe’s hole, sinking deeply inward then pulling nearly out.

And slowly Junhoe rose up and kissed Jiwon, their tongues dueling in his mouth, then he pulled back and looked down between their bodies to watch Jiwon’s cock pull out, the wet glistening shaft appearing impossibly thick before Jiwon pushed it roughly back into his hole, deeply, till their bodies smacked together.

“ah hyung fuck”

He fell back flat with Jiwon still holding his wrists and he pushed upward with his hips as much as he could, trying to get Jiwon even deeper into his body.

“you like this beautiful?” Jiwon felt the way his cock grew harder, more sensitive

“no hyung, I’m not beautiful”

“yes you are” Jiwon said as he leaned down to Junhoe, kissed him roughly then lightly bit Junhoe’s lower lip as he felt the surge through his cock, the release, heavy from weeks of temptation by Junhoe’s teasing displays. Pushing inward hard, sinking all the way in he felt his release, the spurting of his cock as it pumped his load into Junhoe, every wad pushed deeply within the stretched open hole.

***

Darkness settled over the sky and Junhoe turned on the in pool lights letting its watery glow illuminate the area around it. Junhoe, half asleep, lay in one lounge chair, naked, his skin red in places, back, wrists, cheeks of his ass, from where they got a bit rough, where he rubbed roughly along the pool deck as Jiwon fucked him over and over till neither could go any further.

Junhoe had called his father to let him know he wouldn’t be home that night, vague on where he was staying. Afterward he manipulated Jiwon into fucking him once again.

Jiwon was exhausted, his stomach rumbling with hunger, so he eased inside to prepare something for the two of them. While the food simmered on the cooktop he went into his bedroom to make sure the bed was turned down.

Forgetting he had already done so earlier he still moved around the bed pulling the cover back a bit more then straightening it once again busying himself with the preparation for when he would bring Junhoe inside. He would feed him, take him into his bath and bath him in the large shower then lead him to his bed. He felt this need to his arrangements, a desire to take Junhoe in, to let the boy sleep with him, sharing his bed.

When Jiwon came out to check the food still in a slow simmer he found Junhoe on the sofa lying on his back, head propped up on pillows at one end. He was sound asleep and Jiwon stood at the end of the sofa looking at him.

The lean body stretched out, the legs spread apart, the right one along the seat of the sofa and the left off the sofa with the foot on the floor and between them the flaccid cock lying over its sac. Once again, in repose, Junhoe had that innocent look about him, the feminine look of someone so beautiful and alluring.

Jiwon moved to the back of the sofa and leaned down to Junhoe.

“Junhoe…Junhoe? You want to eat something before we go to bed?”

Junhoe stirred, half opened his eyes, smiled at Jiwon then mumbled ‘no’ as he drifted quickly back to sleep.

Jiwon left him to sleep as he went back into the kitchen and prepared a bowl of food sitting at the kitchen island on a bar stool. He ate slowly thinking about the day had turned out, everything from the way Junhoe had played his usual games to how he was able to push Junhoe to really reveal himself. When he finished took a shower, dried off and came back for Junhoe, scooping him up in his arms. He carried Junhoe to his bed and laid him down.

Soon he was lying beside the sleeping boy watching him, the rhythm of his breathing, the movement of his eyes behind closed eyelids, and the occasional twitch of a hand. Jiwon watched till he felt his breathing fall into rhythm with Junhoe’s and soon, eyes growing to heavy to keep open he drifted off to sleep.

Jiwon stirred in his sleep then slowly became awake, aware of a warm body nestled up to his chest, the lean torso spooned up to his own as he held it tightly against him.

Early morning light filtered into the room, the sun not yet above the horizon. Jiwon gave Junhoe a slight squeeze feeling the warmth of their bodies pressed together. When Junhoe stirred in his arms, arms stretching outward then twisting around in his arms he saw the eyes opening slowly.

Smiling Junhoe told him good morning before rising up to kiss him. He let his hand move down the lean smooth body till his hand felt the hard cock angled up over Junhoe’s abdomen. He ran his figures over the head and down the shaft making Junhoe moan and push upward. He felt Junhoe reach for his own erection, take it firmly in hand manipulating him to greater arousal.

“Do me…please hyung” Junhoe uttered as he pulled Jiwon to get on top of him.

“fuck Junhoe, why the hell I can’t resist you?” Jiwon groaned as he moved over Junhoe, kicking the covers down to the foot of the bed. Junhoe spread his legs opening himself to Jiwon, clinging to him desperately, begging Jiwon to put it in him. Jiwon moved slowly, gently, till he was inside of Junhoe, feeling the tight hole milk his cock. He pumped his hips slowly, deep penetrating thrusts working the entire shaft into Junhoe. He felt Junhoe’s long legs wrap around his waist, felt Junhoe’s hands move over his back, the fingers digging into his flesh, so desperate for their fuck.

The light of the sun hit the window as Jiwon increased his rhythm, their fuck gaining a new urgency. Jiwon felt his arousal grow till he couldn’t hold back, driving his hips faster and faster till their fuck grew rough, the bed rocking and squeaking beneath them.

Junhoe grew vocal, more so than before, begging Jiwon to fuck him, to push into his hole deeper. Every touch between their bodies grew slick, wet, as Jiwon moved on top of Junhoe, his body undulating with their fuck. Junhoe lightly bit his shoulder suppressing his want to cry out and Jiwon shoved inward, all the way, pushing Junhoe down into the mattress as he filled his hole once again.

Jiwon lay exhausted on top of Junhoe till his breathing slowed and he became aware of Junhoe still be erect, the thick cock pushing into his stomach. He moved over and kissed Junhoe on the lips, then dragged them along the jaw feeling the smooth skin with very little beard growth. He nipped at Junhoe’s earlobe as he let his hand take the hard cock that was wet, slick, and he slowly stroked it while he moved his lips along the neck, over the chest where he tongued then nipped at one nipple making Junhoe cry out while pushing his head down tighter to the tortured nipple.

“Oh fuck…Jiwon” Junhoe cried out as Junhoe tugged on the nipple before finally letting it go and moving further downward, dragging his tongue along the flat stomach where he circled the navel as Junhoe’s breathing made it move up and down against it.

Junhoe was pumping his hips slightly, so aroused he couldn’t lay still to Jiwon’s manipulations. Jiwon moved to the erect cock he held up, the head glistening in the early morning light, and he tongued it tasting Junhoe, almost sweet to his tongue. When he pushed his lips to the head then let it slip between them he took it, every inch, into his mouth. He felt Junhoe’s hands on his head raking over the short stubble of his hair as he sucked. He moved on that hard cock with such a compulsion he was aware of nothing else; not the room around them, the growing light of morning or the way Junhoe held his head, legs up on either side of it, as he fucked Jiwon in the mouth, desperate for release.

“uh hyung I’m cuming” Junhoe came hard, wad after wad hitting Jiwon in the back of throat then filling his mouth. He let the cock ejaculate every drop in his mouth savoring the way it had swelled up thicker in his mouth and now flexed with every release.

“mmm” Jiwon sucked till Junhoe was spent and when he pulled off he milked the shaft of the last of Junhoe’s load licking it from the head. He rolled over next to Junhoe looking up from his waist up to his head propped up on a pillow looking back down at him.

Junhoe was smiling, a look of complete satisfaction.

Jiwon smiled back, leaned over and kissed Junhoe on the hip near the flaccid cock then looked up again and said "I don't think you can walk properly after this day" with his deep, raspy voice

Junhoe giggled "watch me"

"uhm, if you can still walk then we're not finished yet"

**Author's Note:**

> *END*
> 
> Thoughts? :))
> 
> Thank you for reading this.  
> I hope you somewhat enjoyed it :)


End file.
